Story Of Your Life
by Girl-w-Imagination
Summary: A songfic: Took me forever to find something to write! No discribtion cuz i suck at them please just read tho! R&R 3 Hurt/ comfort, Romance and Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Story Of Your Life;

" The answer Sonic, Give me your answer!"

It was a lovely day on Mobius the home planet of the world well-known hero Sonic.. We see a blue blur running through the central park, Then suddenly we see a pink hedgehog ,also part of the Sonic Team Amy. ,Chasing the blue blur.

"SOOOONIIIC! WAIT!" It was to late for the pink hedgie she couldn't catch him now as she stopped and turned back around to head home.

"urrgg that snot rag, He never stops."

Amy soon made it home as she opened up her front door and walked in and turned the light on. She set her keys on the small table next to the door of the two story,welcoming home that always smells like baked desserts. She put her jacket in the closet and closed the door. She walked up the stairs sulking as she hung her head she headed to bed. Just as she sat down she heard her doorbell ring.

"urgg!" As she got up she tripped down the steps by accident and rolled down every stair until she hit the floor. "Uff" She got up and cleaned her dress up and went to the door. As she opened it she put on a smile and once she sees whose at her door her fake smiling face turns into shock as she turned red as she blushed at who was at her door.

"Hey!" Sonic says as he gives a thumbs up and winks. Amy just about fants but she luckily didnt Sonic reached out to grab her before she fell . "What are you doing here?" Amy asks as she pulls him inside and sits him on the couch as she goes into the kitchen.

"Well i was here to talk about that question you asked me." Sonic says as he stands up and starts to pace back and forth. "Yes? what about it?" Amy asks getting excited. "Amy listen." He says as he takes her hands and holds them. "I don't know how to say this without hurting you, but i don't like you in anyway but a friend and a team worker to help stop eggman. Thats mainly it.."

(Yellowcard-Keeper)

I wanna love,  
I wanna leave.  
I want you to love me,  
I want you to leave me.

Amy starts to tear up "W-what?" She asks shocked at the words coming from her only loves mouth."Bu-But I Love You!"

I want to stand where I can see,  
I'm watching you love me,

"I know you do but i don't like you in that way. Your just not right for me.. im sorry i hope we can still be friends.?"

Amy starts to cry as she slowly falls to the ground. " This c-can't be happening?" she says under her breath as she begins to sob. "I'm Sorry Amy i-" "Get out.." She says . "Wha?" "I said, GET OUT!" She yells at him as she points to the door and her eyes have pure anger in didn't want him to see her crying like a baby.

_That HAS to be the reason why he doesnt like me. I cry to much , I still dress like alittle kid, I'm 15 i NEED to grow up.!_

"Goodbye Amy." He says as he walks out the door and takes off.

And I'm watching you leave me now.

Amy stands up and runs into her bathroom in her bedroom.

_Look at me , like a little kid. no-one loves a cry baby ,it's time for a change and it's time to get over Sonic._

"I've been chasing you since i was 7. I think it's time to stop chasing you, and chase someone who can actually make my dreams come true, Sonic"

She walks into her Pink room as she opens up her small closet filled with dresses that looked like they were made for small children. She takes every single one down as she begins to slowly throw them out and cutting them down the middle so she surely couldn't go back to wearing them again. She puts her boots and one pair of high heels in a bag and puts Creams name on them. Then she goes over and tips over her whole makeup table as the mirror breaks and crashes on the floor.

I wish i could be,  
Somebody else.I wish i could see,  
You and myself.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me

_Look out cause here comes a new Amy Rose!_

And say,  
What you really feel.  
You know i need,  
Something that's real

(With Sonic)

_Sonic that was absolutly horrible! I mean you could have said something alittle less hurtful and you shouldn't have left like that. i mean i can't tell her. but now i regret not telling her the truth. i should have told her everything._

(Amy)

Amy called up her closest friends Rouge, Cream and Blaze.

"Hey girl!" "whats up?" "Hey Miss Amy" Rouge ,Blaze and Cream say as they walk in her house and see a very needful Amy.

"Hi Guys. Listen don't be mad but,I wanna leave. i wanna get out of this city! Sonic's hurt me for the last time. Rouge I need you to help me with a new style including hairdues and makeup and expecially Since i REALLY love youre house can you please help look for a house on the other side of mobius it has to be in a budget of 31,000 to 40,000 thats all i can afford. Cream i don't know what you can do. I'm sorry.

"Don't worry Amy. I can help you carry furniture and bags in and help you shop.!"

"That would be AMAZING!" Amy squeals as she starts down the stairs with the girls, grabs her keys and jacket since it's now raining, and heads out the door.

(At the Mall;Amy and Rouge.)

"First off we wanna start with the small stuff and work our way up. So were starting with Victorias Secret." Rouge Says as Amy blushes and gets grabbed by the wrist and yanked into the lingerie store. Rouge started grabbing diffrent kinds of panties such as Thongs,Cheekies,Hiphuggers and some boyshorts just for the days she feels lazy. "Try these on" "Rouge I don't know i don't think i would wear these." Rouge just rolled her eyes and went into the biggest fitting room as she went in with Amy. "Rouge!" "What? Come on Just Put Them on!" "Fine! But turn around." Amy said as she twirls her finger in a circle telling her to turn around. "Hurry Up! " Rouge says tapping her toe impatiently. "k , i'm done." Rouge turned around and slapped her forehead as she saw Amy had the Thong on Backwards. "Uhm you have them on backwards." Rouge says trying not to crack up. " Uhmm yea about that.." Amy says as her cheeks turn red . "Need help? " Rouge says giggling alittle bit. "Yes Please." Amy says as she closes her eyes as she felt Rouge slid the Thong off and turned it around as she stepped back and admired it. " Looks good. Baby blue really suits you." "Thanks, but its uncomfortable." She says as she tries to pick it out like a wegie. " You'll get used to it. Now stay here i'll be right back." Rouge says as she hurries up and walks out of the room and back into the store but into the bra section this time.

_Rouge must be crazy if shes gonna think i'm gonna wear this! but i guess i have to change everything if i wanna try to change myself._

Rouge walks around and grabs two pushup bras one is lepard print that is pink and the outline is white, the other one is stripped with neon. She then grabs two strapless that are laced like the panties and other bras .

_She likes bright colors ...hmm._

Rouge thinks as she grabs neon orange and baby blue strapless bra then just regular Demi lace bras with cute designs,of course with color. she walks back into the room almost walking in on a old lady which will scar her for life. Soon enough she finds the room and knocks on it before walking in. "Took long enough" Amy says as she eyes the bras. "How'd you know i was a B sized Cup ?" She asked Rouge curious. "I have my ways. " she says as she smiles. " Come on lets go look around while i'll pay for these. trust me it's all on me today." Rouge says as she yanks Amy out and pays for the lingeries as Amy looks around.

Rouge comes back with the bags as she hands them to Amy and walks into the pajamas section. She grabs a deep velvet purple satin slip on , a blueish halter babydoll, a baby blue with black lace Appliqu'e Satin Slip. Next she steps into the clothing aisle as amy grabs two carrier grabs a black V-neck dress for a date with tiny strips of shimmering fake gold it shows just enough she grabbed 3 of the shoulder tee's and Tunic's, Some low cowl back tee's , She also grabbed some off the shoulders blouses.

"Rouge uhmm i feel bad for spending all your money and i-" "Listen you wanted me to help you so this is part of mee helping you'll just have to do me some favors thats all. " Rouge says as she grabs five pairs of booty short jeans and then grabbed ten pair of skinny jeans, they also grabbed leggings just in case.

"Rouge can we take a break ? I'm Starving!" Amy says as she drops all the stuff on the counter as they start to get scanned it took a twenty minutes to scan everything as it came to a total of $11,519.17 plus tax." Thanks Rouge" Amy says as they carry everything to there car with the help of the employies. They drive to a itailian resturant and eat and head home as it took there whole day up they left at twelve' o'clock and got back at six. "Were home!" Amy yells at Blaze and Cream.

She told them they could spend a couple nights at her house while they find a new place. Meanwhile

(Back with the Guys)

Sonic ,Knuckles ,Shadow ,Tails and Silver were all sitting at Knuckles house watching the sports channel drinking and eating popcorn and chips with some chocolate.

Knuckles tries to make a conversation by asking how everyones days been. "How have your days been?" Everyone looks at him with a blank stare . "What?" He asks "You couldn't come up with something else to say to try a conversation? "Shadow says as he swigs he beer. "No" Shadow just shakes his head as Silver says "lets talk about girls". Everyone smirks as they start to talk about girls. Back talking them and bashing them and saying what problems they have. "One thing i hate about girls is there always whining and sassing and nagging." Shadow says as he sits back. Knuckles butts in and says well yea they do all that but the things i love about girls is well , they sure do know how to make a good sandwhich he says as all the guys agree and laugh. "I just like to fuck 'em, nice and hard and fast." Shadow says as he smirks. "Tsk, You? Fast? First off you can't even get none and second i bet i'm faster then you!" Sonic says as he stands up and points in Shadows face. "Really now? Coming from a guy who doesn't even have a dick and second never had a girlfriend MEANING you've never got any. As for ME now... i've already had some." Shadow smirks and sits back.

Sonic growled lowly when he heard that. Fist off i do have a dick and it's most likely bigger than your's and second off with who? " Sonic asks getting angry. Shadow stood up and faced the Cobalt Hedgehog and said "One, With Kirya my Ex and second i'm a size 9." Shadow says pushing Sonic. " I'm a nine and a half , and oh." Sonic says pushing Shadow back as Shadow pushed him back and sent him tumbling into the wall. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF !" Knuckles says as he calms the two down. "does it even matter how big you are as long as you have sex with the one you love" Tails says walking out of the kitchen with a apple. "... I agree." Sonic says as he sits back and smiles as he starts to imagine. But little does he know that smile will soon disappear when he finds out Amy has found a house and is moving at this very moment.

I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.

I wanna know if i could be,  
Someone to turn to,  
That could never hurt you.  
But i know what you think of me,  
You had a breakthrough,  
And now i'm just bad news for you.

I wish i could be,  
Somebody else.  
I wish i could see,  
You and myself.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.  
And say,  
What you really feel.  
You know i need,  
Something that's real.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.

I should've told you everything.  
I never gave you anything.  
I should've told you everything.  
If i could give you anything,  
Then i would tell you everything.

I wish i could be,  
Somebody else.  
I wish i could see,  
You and myself.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.  
And say,  
What you really feel.  
You know i need,  
Something that's real.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.

I should've told you everything.  
I should've told you everything.  
I should've told you everything.

**Thanks guys i hope you enjoyed reading it if you haven't heard this song it is AMAZING! you guys should cheack it out! keep watch cuz i will be posting a new chappie up soon! R&R would be amazing! Hears what i think the song means to me. Honesty. Not necessarily means that he cheated on **

**someone, could be honesty about how he really felt for her. He loved her but **

**couldn't tell did a mistake of not telling that person of a **

**truth, possibly about how he felt for her, and now she's gone and he regretted **

**it. He wish he had done something else that could had prevented her from **

**leaving.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-:)Sorry for the last chapter i know there were spelling mistakes and errors but i will try to fix them and sometimes when i write my laptop doesn't put all the words down so it might not make sense unless you put in like he and she and things like that and blaze was helping find a house so sorry but enjoy reading :)-

(Amy and the girls that same night)

"Damn think you could buy more stuff?" Blaze says as she helps carry in 3 of the 50 bags she has."Actually yes, we still didn't buy shoes and we need more clothes and then we need accsessories." Rouge says as she piles all the bags in Amy's walks in carrying six bags and trys to walk up the stairs but the bags are so heavy. "Uhgg why did i have to get stairs!" Amy complains while she makes it to the second floor and in her bedroom.

"Another one of your crazy ideas i guess i don't know" Cream says as she walks the bags up the stairs. "Shut it!" Amy says as she walks back down the stairs and out to Rouges car to close the trunk and walk back in the house."Oh Amy i found a house for you!" Blaze says as she runs down the stairs and onto the couch. "Amy walks down the stairs and looks at her with a blank stare. "What ?" Blaze says as she grabs the remote. "You couldn't bother to tell me that before we carried everything up the stairs?" Amy yells but yet still plays around. "Oh " is all she says as she goes to watch T.V. "Sorry" "It's fine i lets see the house!"Amy says as she jumps on the couch while Rouge puts Amy's clothes away. "Okay here. It's the only house it's by itself by a lake. and its a two story , It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. a large living room and kitchen and it has a beautiful out look over the water." Blaze says as she hands her the magazine. "Looks nice but it looks alittle big for one person." Amy says as she looks around her house. "Well i mean you could always live in the apartment with me and silver, well i mean you'll be next door but i'm sure shadow wouldn't mind cause our apartment are pretty much put together." Blaze says. "Yea anything and i'll pay Shadow rent till we find something small of my own ." Amy says.

_Anything to get out of this house with memories..._

Amy thinks as she hears Blaze talking with Shadow."Please Shadow ! it's just for alittlw while . She'll pay rent and for the groceries!" Blaze looks at Amy and mouths sorry to her while Amy glared at her._ I said nothing about grocery money!_ "Thanks Shadow!" Blaze hangs up and looks at Amy and smiles. "Lets get moving!"

(with the Boys)

"Blaze i told you no! i like to be lonely and she'll make my house all girly instead of manly!" Shadow says to Blaze as the guys just sit there and stare at him. Sonic just sits there not paying attention._ What time is it?_ He looks over at the clock. It read '11:27 PM' _I have to _ _get going!_ Sonic gets up and stretches as he says bye to the guys and leaves. "Oh hey Shadow!" Sonic says before he walks out. "Hmm?" Shadow asks. "You know theres a new club opening soon right ? i think next week. You should check it out." He says while he leaves. "Yea " He says but whispered thanks. "Anyw- wait no Bla-!" Is all Shadow could say as Blaze hung up._ Well this should be fun.._ Is all he thinks as he gets up and heads home.

(Girls)

"There everythings in the cars, now, to SHADOW'S!" Blaze says as they all drive off as Rouge and Amy hurry up and put the for sale sign up and get in the car and leave._ Goodbye old me..Guess theres no turning back._ "You okay hun? "Rouge asks as she follows Blaze and Cream. "Ye-No. It's just it'll be weird changing and stuff,and what about Shadow? He's not gonna like me being all jumpy and squeally around him."She says as she looks down at her lap. "Hun. Then i'll help change your personality too. Help you be more mature, but only if you help yourself by working with me." Rouge says as she quickly turns the corner. _Do i really want this?_ _it's for the best for myself and others. "_Okay Rouge i'll help." Amy says as she feels confident in herself. "Were Here!" _Well cheers to a new Amy._

(Shadow)

"What the-" Is all he could say as he saw Blaze ,Rouge and Cream putting boxes in Shadows house and grabbing furniture. "HEY! What do you girls think your doing?" "Helping move furniture for your new roommate. _ New roommate what the-_ He walked in and seen a shy Amy staring out the window. Shadow walked in and pushed her aside and closed the blinds. "This are for never opening." He says as he walks in his room and closes the door. " Blaze i do-huh? Guys where you goin?" But it was to late the girls were driving off and left her in the dust.

_Remind me to never ask for there help again._

She headed for her room and started setting stuff did she know Shadow was watching her every move.

(Sonic)

The world fastest thing alive was running home as he stopped and look at the stars on a hill while lying down but now he had to get home. By home he means a nice big cherry tree on a mountain with a waterfall looking at the stars. No-ones ever been here but him. As he was running he ran passed Amy's house. _huh? That can't be right._ He runs back to Amys house as he stops in her front yard. "What the- This possibly can't be right." He says as he knocks on the door. _No answer._ He tries to turn the nob but it won't turn._ locked._ He heads for the back of the house and tries to open the back door. _Bingo!_ He walks in as he walks around the house was completely empty . He flip the kitchen switch on and saw how big the house was. " Pretty big sized house." is all the 17 year old says as he walks up the stairs. He gets to her room and freezes. Her room was completely empty except for the pictures on the wall. "She left her pictures here." He says as he takes them down and looks at them. They were pictures of him and her. There was a picture of her chasing him on the beach and he was running away from her,Then there was another one of them on the ship in outer space and she was crying while he was running away in the background of the picture. "I've always been mean to her and running away ,telling her things that break her heart. She's always been there for yet she still chases me after all this time .Ten years of run and chase. I'm always there to save her. but yet i tell her the things i tell her to keep her from getting hurt.

_If only she knew the truth . she wouldn't have left me. now shes gone forever and i have no clue at all where she is._

-:) hope you enjoyed it keep watching cuz next chappie should be up soon, R&R:)-


End file.
